


Breakfast in America

by windychimes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is utterly rapt by everything, asking questions and pointing and bouncing in his seat as best he can. It’s… kind of cute, in a way. He’s like a little kid. Not that Dave would ever admit that. Cool kids don’t find things cute, especially not tools like Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in America

**Author's Note:**

> Many moons ago, I said I would write something for my friend IO about Dave and Tavros meeting and Dave being cool with Tavros being disabled. So here it is.

Dave wasn’t really sure what to expect with Tavros. He was going to be a huge tool, obviously, but beyond that Dave didn’t have a clue what the trolls looked like besides the grey skin and candy corn horns. John said Tavros was a “cool guy” and that Dave would “really like him” but Dave had serious doubts about John’s ability to detect cool. He loved Nic Cage, for Christ’s sake. Dave couldn’t even like him ironically.

Is there a troll Nic Cage? Dave would shudder at the thought if he wasn’t so fucking cool. Shuddering is for tools.

When the buzzer sounds Dave nearly has a facial expression. No one ever comes to his apartment except the pizza guy and Dave didn’t order any pizza. If it’s another one of those puppet fetishists…

Dave presses the button. “Yo, who is it?”

Through the intercom comes a crackling voice, high and stuttering. “Uhh, it’s me, uhh, Tavros. Can I come in? Uhh, it’s okay if you don’t want me to, though…”

Again Dave nearly musters up a facial expression. How did Tavros even know where he lived? John would probably give it out like the dope he is, but Rose may have told Tavros just to torture him. She’s the worst ectosister ever. “Yeah, whatever. Come right up.”

“Th, thanks.” The intercom crackles once before going silent. Dave moves to go finish his latest installment of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff but he’s not even at his computer before the intercom buzzes again. If he was any less cool he would roll his eyes.

“What now?”

“Does, uhh, this place, have an elevator? Th, there’s a lot of stairs…”

“That tiny ass elevator broke down when all of Bro’s puppy fuckers came and jizzed it shut. They rubbed their fucking spam porpoises all over the wall and all their man juice sealed the elevator to the floor.”

“I don’t, uhh, know what any of that is, but, uhh, it sounds gross.” There’s a long pause and the only sound is the low buzz of the intercom. “I can’t, uhh, walk.”

Dave’s eyebrows almost rise. “You’re disabled?”

“Uhh, yeah, uhh, I guess so.”

Dave is silent a long moment, weighing his options. Tavros begins to apologize but Dave cuts him off. “I’ll be right down.”

Not waiting for Tavros to respond Dave leaves the apartment, ollieing down the stairs like the fucking cool kid he is. And he doesn’t fall one single time. He’s been warned, bro. He’s been told about those stairs, man. When Dave reaches the bottom his eyebrows actually raise a centimeter when he sees Tavros. Kid’s thin as a rail with horns bigger than his arms and a hairstyle not even irony can save. Tavros’s all curled up in himself in his chair, but when he sees Dave he brightens up and rolls forward.

“Uhh, hey, cool kid.” His big eyes shine in excitement. “Or, uhh, more like, lame kid.”

Dave chooses to ignore that piss poor attempt of an insult. Instead he gets behind Tavros and starts pushing his chair. “So how’d you find my apartment?”

“Uhh, the snotty human gave it to me.” Dave _knew it_. Rose really was the worst ectosister ever.

Tavros sits up, looking around with wide eyes once they get outside. “Where are we going?”

“Gonna show you around here. It’s way better than your lameass Alternia.” The Houston air is hot and dry when they step out and Dave wipes his brow. “None of that dumb bucket or culling shit here.”

Tavros squeaks at the word ‘bucket’ and turns and a brown blush rises to his cheeks. Damn, John was right. Trolls do have some weirdass blood.

They travel around for a while, Dave pushing Tavros around and explaining things they pass. Those are cars, those are stores, no they don’t cull homeless people, no the sun won’t burn out your eyes here. Tavros is utterly rapt by everything, asking questions and pointing and bouncing in his seat as best he can. It’s… kind of cute, in a way. He’s like a little kid. Not that Dave would ever admit that. Cool kids don’t find things cute, especially not tools like Tavros.

A few hours and plenty of pizza later (it’s crime against nature for a planet not to have pizza), the sun is finally starting to set. They sit in the grass in a park, watching as the sun goes down and a dark orange over takes the sky, purple and pink curling up at the edges. A comfortable silence pervades them and this is… it’s kind of nice. It’s been a long time since Dave’s been able to relax with someone else. He doesn’t have to show off how cool he is (even though it is totally natural, so natural, no one can handle how natural it is) or try and impress him (not that a cool kid like Dave would ever do that), or anything like that. Tavros isn’t demanding at all; with him, Dave can just chill and show him around and Tavros just goes with whatever’s happening. He doesn’t think for a minute that Dave might try and steer him wrong. Tavros’s amount of trust in people is amazing, especially for coming from a race of grey-skinned douchebags with a hard on for killing.

“Hey, uhh, Dave,” Tavros starts, fidgeting in his seat. “Do you mind that I am a, uhh, cripple.”

“Dude, no. Why would I care?”

“Because, uhh, everyone else, says I’m a burden…”

Dave scoffs. “That’s because they’re a bunch of douchebags.” He shrugs. “Haters gonna hate.”

Tavros nods slowly. “Yes, uhh, haters, will hate.” He brightens considerably. “Thanks, Dave. You’re the best!”

Something strange builds up in Dave at that, at his expression and his words and just—Jegus it’s easy to make this kid happy. It’s nice to make this kid happy. Dave stands and dusts his pants off, leaning back to stretch. Maybe he could…

“Hey, Tavros.” Tavros looks at him, eyes still shining with excitement and—fuck, _gratefulness_. “Lemme do something.”

It’s pretty stupid, really stupid, and definitely hella low on the cool scale, but Dave leans in and kisses Tavros anyway. Tavros melts pretty easily into the kiss and he grips Dave’s arms, hard enough to hurt, and he shakes all the while. One of Tavros’s sharp teeth pierce Dave’s tongue and he pulls back with a hiss, a droplet of blood welling up. “Shit,” he curses.

“Oh, uhh, oh, Dave, I’m so sorry,” Tavros is already spewing apologies, flailing his arms and grabbing onto Dave. “Are you okay?”

It was only a prick and the blood doesn’t flow past a few drops, but his mouth still taste dirty and metallic. Tavros looks more worried than he has any right to be. It’s hard to believe he’s a troll sometimes.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Dave gets behind Tavros and starts pushing chair. “Let’s get some ice cream.”

“What’s ice cream?”

Dave shakes his head. “Damn, Alternia is one shitass planet. No wonder your friends are a bunch of angry assholes. Come on, let’s get some goodass food.”

Tavros is already excited about whatever ice cream might be. He’s guessing at it now, trying to describe, using totally terrible and gross words ( _hoofbeast dung _is not, and never will be, a good flavor comparison) but he’s so delighted by it that Dave doesn’t really push him to stop. He’s never seen anyone this happy before, especially not about ice cream, and he wouldn’t be a cool kid at all if he ruined that.__

__(And he wouldn’t be a cool kid if licked the ice cream off the tip of Tavros’s nose when Tavros first tries to eat it but ends up smearing it all over his face, and he wouldn’t be a cool kid if he kept trying that kissing thing with some weird grey alien dweeb, and he wouldn’t be a cool kid if he still kept trying even though he pricks his tongue like five more times, and he wouldn’t be a cool kid if he didn’t mind wheeling Tavros around everywhere and maybe even riding on the back of the wheelchair, but maybe sometimes just a little, Dave’s okay with not being cool.)_ _

__But Dave makes it all cool, so it’s okay._ _


End file.
